


Hunting Up a Birthday Surprise

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Sam's Birthday, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the middle of a hunt when Sam let it slip that it was his birthday. Using whatever you could find, you tried to make the day special for him. Turns out it's special for you to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Up a Birthday Surprise

"Morning sunshine." Dean yelled near your ear, waking you up instantly.

"Damn it Dean." You cussed, hearing chuckling coming from the other side of the room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you turned to see Sam sitting in the corner, tying the laces of his boots.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" You asked them, yawning. Sam came and sat down next to you, brushing a lock of hair back from your face.

"Because you looked so peaceful. I was thinking you could stay back today, and relax. Dean and I can handle this." He told you, his eyes straining to show you he wasn't trying to keep you back, he truly wanted you to have a day for yourself.

"But why just me? Don't you and Dean deserve a day too?" You asked, even though the idea of a day spent doing nothing sounded wonderful."

"It's an ordinary day, I don't need to take time off. Besides, I need to head to the morgue today. And you hate that." He explained.

"Yeah, perfect birthday present." Dena muttered, and you stared at him in surprise.

"What did you say?" You asked him, watching as Sam ducked to hide behind his shaggy hair, seeming a little uncomfortable.

Dean pushed Sam, teasing his younger brother. "You mean Sammy here hasn't told you? Today is his birthday."

You glanced at Sam in surprise. The two of you had been somewhat together as a couple, neither saying anything official yet. But you would have thought he would have told you something as important as his birthday. "Really? Sam why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged it off, standing up and throwing his coat on. "Because it's not that big of a deal. We never celebrate birthdays anyway. Come on Dean, we need to get going. Relax Y/N, and have an easy day. We'll be back in time for dinner."

You watched as they both left the motel room, and for a moment you sat there, wondering how you were going to spend your time. It was then you came up with a plan. Sam said they never celebrated birthdays, and you figured now was a good time to start. Giving Sam and Dean plenty of time to have made their way to the morgue, you grabbed your coat and your wallet.

The motel was actually in the middle of town, which you were grateful for. Heading straight for main street, you decided the first order of business was finding Sam a fun and unique present. You hated buying anyone presents, but Sam was extra tough. You passed by outdoor stores, knowing he had his fill of weapons. You passed jewelry stores, knowing he wouldn't go for fancy watches or anything like that. Farther and farther you walked, before you came to an antique book store. Your interest piked, you opened the door, hearing the welcoming tinkle of a bell. Glancing around, you noticed all the antique and hard to come by books gracing the warm wooden shelves. Running your finger along them, you came to one of Sam's favorite books. You caught him many a time reading a worn, tattered paperback copy during his down time. But this book was different, it was a first edition, and you knew you had found his present.

Paying for the book, you continued your way, coming to a small bakery. Opening the door, you were instantly hit by the sweet smell of baked goods. An older woman was manning the counter, her graying hair in a bun, a bright yellow and floral apron covering her jeans and plain shirt.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice warm and friendly.

You nodded. "Yeah, I need a birthday cake for my boyfriend." You told her.

"Well you came to the right place sugar. Now tell me what you want." Looking at all the choices, you picked out a simple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. You weren't sure what type of cake he would like, but who doesn't like chocolate. The lady boxed it up, and you took your two items back to the motel room. Placing them on the counter, you made another trip, this time stopping at the store, grabbing any birthday decorations you could find.

Back in the room once again, you turned the radio on, knowing you only had an hour or two before they returned, and you wanted everything to be perfect. You hung banners throughout the room, tying balloons to the bed posts. It was as festive as you could make it, and you hoped he didn't consider it too cheesy.

With only half an hour until they returned, you ordered pizza, and then waited nervously, sitting on the bed. When you heard the key in the door, you stood up. Dean was the first one to enter, and his smile grew huge as he took in the decorations. Giving you a silent thumbs up, he stood to the side, letting Sam into the room.

As soon as you saw your tall, hunter enter the room, you blurted out "Happy Birthday as loud as you could. He glanced around the room, shocked at first, but then a hesitant smile lit up his face as he brushed his hair back.

"You did all of this, for me?" He asked you, coming farther into the room, turning in a circle, noticing the balloons and other decorations.

You nodded. "Of course. Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday. I'm just sorry it's not more."

He strode forward, pulling you into his arms, pressing his lips fervently to yours. You clung to the collar of his flannel shirt, lost in the sensation of his lips against yours. Hearing the knock on the door, he stepped back, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just can't believe you did this all, for me."

Dean, during that time had opened the door, his smile huge as he saw the pizza guy. "Heck yeah, pizza!" He exclaimed, grabbing the boxes.

The three of you sat cross legged on the beds, munching contentedly on pizza, music humming softly in the background. Finishing your slice, you hopped off of the bed, rushing to grab your newspaper wrapped gift. Feeling a little foolish at the present, you handed it over to him, your gaze on your feet.

"What's this?" He asked, holding the present out in front of him.

"No birthday is complete without presents. I hope you like it. If you don't, we can return it, get something else." You stuttered, stopping when you felt his hand on yours.

"Y/N, whatever it is, I will love it." He said, pulling you down so you were once again sitting next to him. Wiping his hands on a napkin, he gently unwrapped the present, gasping when he saw the book.

"Where did you find this? It's a first edition!" He exclaimed, his movements gentle as he opened the book up, tracing the title with his fingertips.

"There's a really cool bookstore downtown. I hope you like it." You told him, but by the way his face lit up, you could tell he did.

"Are you kidding me, I love it!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you tight to him in a hug. The two of you stayed that way, Sam using his free arm to flip through the book, and you sat there contentedly, happy to just be with him.

Dean was just finishing the last of the pizza. "Thanks for ordering pizza. It was perfect."

You sat up then, remembering the cake. "Wait, there's more!" You told them, rushing up to the cupboard where you had hidden the cake. Pulling it out, you showed them, giggling slightly at Dean's offended look.

"Cake?" He said disgustedly.

"Cakes are for birthdays." You insisted. Skipping the singing, you cut off three slices, sitting down next to Sam once again.

The three of you enjoyed your cake in silent, Dean eating his quickly despite his earlier complaining. After he was done, he stood up, patting his belly. "Well, even though I'm full, I could go for a glass of whiskey. You two need anything?"

Shaking your head no, you watched as Dean walked out the door. During that time Sam had taken the opportunity to lean back against the headboard, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Grasping your hand, he pulled you next to him, until you were stretched out alongside him, your head resting on his chest. He ran his hand up and down your arm, and the two of you stayed that way, content to sit quietly in each other's arms.

"Y/N." Sam started, and you tilted your head up, your e/c meeting his hazel ones. "Thank you so much. This is the best birthday I've ever had."

You just shrugged, uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Truly, thank you. I love you so much." He told you, and you froze. It was the first time either of you had mentioned the L word, and you wondered if he truly meant it.

"Really?" You whispered, afraid to mess the moment up.

He nodded, his eyes shining with love. "It's true, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit it."

You sighed, content at the way the day had turned out. "I love you too." You told him, drawing designs along his chest.

"And that is the best birthday present I could ask for." He told you, tilting your head up and capturing your lips in his own.


End file.
